Dream
by Alehfred
Summary: Un sueño... es siempre eso? sólo un sueño? o es más... otro mundo... en el que puedes descubrir tus sentimientos más profundos... tus secretos... y unirlos junto a tu ser amado. Este es un fic SanadaxYukimura, disfrútenlo!


x-Dream-x

Los rayos del sol iluminaban las canchas. El calor del verano se hacia sentir, pero aún así... el espíritu de los jugadores era mucho más potente que aquellos rayos. Para los principiantes era un castigo infernal tener que entrenar bajo ese sol, pero para los titulares de Rikkai Dai no lo era.

El buchou del equipo estaba conciente de ello, y se sentía orgulloso de su equipo. Se habían fortalecido de gran manera a pesar de su ausencia, cuando estuvo en el hospital por tanto tiempo.

Le debía mucho. Pero esa no era la razón por la cual le tenía tanto afecto. Aunque él, Genichirou Sanada, fukubuchou de Rikkai Dai, no lo supiera, Yukimura siempre le había admirado por su apariencia. Por ser siempre como una gran muralla, alta, fuerte e indestructible, que nunca nadie podría traspasar. A diferencia de él, que se veía tan débil y frágil como una pequeña flor. Mas, sin embargo, ella no era la razón por la cual sentía esa atracción hacia el joven de profundos ojos color miel.

- _A propósito…_ - se dijo a sí mismo.- _¿Dónde se encontrará ahora? Es raro no verle en los entrenamientos_.- Miró a su alrededor pero no logró divisarlo, por lo que decidió salir a buscarlo. Mientras caminaba por los demás clubes de la escuela, se topó con dos chicas quienes solían presenciar todos los partidos en los que Sanada jugaba. Dirigió sus pasos lentamente en dirección hacia las dos muchachas, hablaban de algo sobre sueños, manos y conexiones. El peliazul no tenía tiempo como para andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.- Buenas tardes.- les saludó con la misma sonrisa de siempre.- me preguntaba si ustedes han visto a Genichi…  
- Sanada-san? – exclamaron al unísono interrumpiendo al buchou de Rikkai Dai.  
- Sí, él mismo.  
- ¡Yay¡sí! está durmiendo bajo uno de esos árboles.- respondió una de las muchachas señalando un extremo de la extensa área verde de la escuela.- ¡se ve tan espiritual cuando duerme!

- ¿"Espiritual"? suena raro! – Rió su amiga.- pero es verdad, verle de esa forma es muy poco común.  
- Ya veo… en fin, muchas gracias por su ayuda¡ja ne! – y se marchó corriendo hacia donde las chicas le habían indicado.

A pesar de tener conocimiento de en qué sector se encontraba, no le encontró rápidamente. Era como si Sanada no quisiese que le encontraran durmiendo, por alguna razón. Rió. Típico de él, pensó Yukimura. Él es de esos chicos que no gustan que los demás vean su lado amable y pacífico. Aunque lamentablemente para su persona, dos fans suyas ya lo habían visto.  
Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, y mientras más se acercaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz le rodeaba el pecho… el corazón. Hasta que por fin se encontró frente a él. Y en realidad, tal y como una de las chicas lo había dicho, Sanada se veía muy "espiritual". Era difícil decirlo en una sola palabra. Aquel sentimiento que te posesiona cuando sientes que estás en el paraíso, en el lugar más bello del mundo y que te transmite una gran tranquilidad. Aquello que se siente cuando estás a punto de quedarte dormido. Ello era lo que Yukimura sentía en ese entonces.  
Se sentó a su lado y fijó sus ojos en el joven durmiente. Recordó todas las veces en las que en su estadía en el hospital, él despertaba y lo primero en ver era a Genichirou, pero ahora sus papeles se habían invertido y era él quien le miraba dormir.

_¿Qué estará soñando?_

Se preguntó.

"_Sería tan lindo si nosotros…_

…_pudiésemos…_

…_crear nuestra propia historia juntos."_

«_Una escuela. Rodeada por pétalos de cerezos en flor. Volando libremente por el cielo, dejándose llevar por el viento. Todos le admiran, gustan de verles volar. Pero en realidad nadie sabe cómo es la verdadera vida de estos pétalos. Nacen todos juntos para después ser separados y una vez que no puedan volar más son pisados y olvidados por las mismas personas que alguna vez quedaron embelesados por su esplendor. ¿Es que acaso era únicamente él quién se había dado cuenta de ello? No le sorprendía, sabía la razón. Aquellos pétalos eran el fiel reflejo de su persona. Todos le admiraban por ser el mejor en el club de kendo y haber ganado todos los torneos. Todos los días se oían gritos como "¡Sanada-san, te amamos!" o "¡Yay!", pero estaba conciente de que si dejara el club, de practicar kendo, o si es que nunca lo hubiese practicado, entonces no sería nadie para los demás. Esas personas que sólo se fijan en otras cuando éstas hacen algo asombroso o que sobresalga. Esas personas que sólo se fijan en lo superficial. Esas personas que conforman todos los continentes de aquel mundo en el que vivimos. Por ello, él sólo era una pequeña isla. Pequeña, sí, pero con un gran muro que no dejaba nunca que nadie ingresara a ella. Las demás personas admiraban aquella isla por el gran muro impenetrable, pero nadie se atrevía a intentar cruzarla. ¿Para qué? se preguntaban. ¿Es por miedo? Sí, respondían. Pero además de eso¿para qué queremos entrar? ahí sólo hay tierra, ni una pequeña planta. Por eso nos gusta mirarlo desde afuera, porque para nosotros es la muralla más grande jamás construida y estamos orgullosos de poder verla.  
Así persistieron las cosas durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que comenzó un nuevo año escolar. En la que de repente esa muralla parecía debilitarse por unos segundos, a la misma hora de siempre, pero después regresaba a su forma firme y rígida._

"_Sanada-kun¿no es cierto?"  
"Sí."  
"Mucho gusto, me llamo Yukimura Seiichi."  
"Mucho gusto."  
"…"  
"¿Por qué me sonríes?"  
"No, por nada. Es sólo este año entré a esta escuela y un montón de alumnos me han recibido muy bien. Pero me siento más a gusto contigo."  
"…?"  
"¡No me mires así! es como si dijera algo sin sentido… aunque creo que lo estoy diciendo, jajajaja. Pero es la verdad. Cada día que salía de la biblioteca me topaba contigo a la misma hora y a pesar de que nunca te hablaba, sentía que eras una persona muy agradable. Estoy realmente contento de que nos hayan elegido como vendedores de croquetas de pulpo en este festival."_

"_Perdón, no soy bueno para vender…"  
"Descuida, yo tampoco lo soy. Pero me gusta ver la cara que ponen los niños cuando reciben sus croquetas. Es la misma cara de alegría y satisfacción que pusiste cuando la técnica que practicabas tanto con tu katana por fin te resultó."  
"Yo… ¿Yo puse esa cara?"  
"Sí¡y fue muy lindo! Por fin pude ver por unos instantes ese ser que escondes en la escuela y que por alguna razón no quiere salir. Ten pequeño, aquí está tu pedido."  
"¡Gracias!"  
"De nada, espero que lo disfrutes."  
"Esa cara… se supone que nadie la podía ver. ¿Por qué tú…?_

_Por mucho tiempo la isla había permanecido impenetrable. Pero aquella vez una pequeña mariposa traspasó la muralla como si de aire se tratase y se posó sobre una flor. Una de las tantas flores que cubría la isla y que solamente la mariposa había tenido la fortuna de conocer._

"_Yo… ¿podría permanecer a tu lado por siempre?"  
_

_La muralla comenzó a desvanecerse y nuevas plantas brotaron._

_"Sí, Yukimura-kun"  
_

_Y entonces las personas pudieron observar lo bella que se había vuelto la isla con la llegada de esa mariposa._»

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol le habían despertado. Quiso refregarse los ojos con su mano derecha, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba unida a otra, la mano de Yukimura, quien dormía a su lado.  
Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y entonces recordó el sueño que había acabado de tener. Sonrió, pero con un aire de decepción.

- Los sueños son sólo eso. Sueños.- murmuró y volvió a dormir.

_  
"¿Qué estaría soñando?"  
" No lo sé. Realmente, los sueños de Sanada-san son todo un misterio para mí."  
"Hmmm… ¿sabías que si dos personas duermen tomadas de la mano, sus sueños sufren una especie de conexión?"  
"¿Conexión dices?  
"Si… es como que entre aquellas dos personas crearan un nuevo sueño"  
"Ah... ya veo… ¡que interesante suena eso!  
"¿No cierto?"  
"Buenas tardes, me preguntaba si ustedes han visto a Genichi…"  
"¡Sanada-san?"  
" Sí, él mismo."  
"¡Yay¡sí! está durmiendo bajo…_

…

…"

FIN

Notas de Autora: Hi hiiii! espero que les haya gustado este fic que hice :3 siempre que hago algún fic de SanadaxYukimura trato de hacer ver que Gen-chan no es tan frío como aparenta ;0;! que tb tiene su lado tierno uwu por eso, a esa pareja yo le llamo Cute Pair XD

Etto... Nus vemos!

-huye-_  
_


End file.
